All in a day
by origami-doll
Summary: A series of Noblesse one-shots.
1. 1

**A/N:** A series of Noblesse one-shots which I promise will NOT be focused on M-21/Yuna... (At least not all of them lol).

* * *

**1.**

"She's looking this way... Yuna's definitely looking this way!" Ikhan's words made Shinwoo's heart start to pound.

"Are you sure? !" The redhead asked, trying to stay cool as he looked on to the school's volleyball field, where the girls were about to start a new game.

"I'm telling you, _she is_!" Ikhan insisted. "She's looking straight at us… As a matter of fact, they _all_ are!" He added, suddenly baffled by the degree of female attention being bestowed on them. "…And why are they all blushing? !"

At the observation, Shinwoo slowly got up from the bench he'd been sitting on, stretching his arms above his head; careful to flash his biceps to the audience.

"It's only natural, my man…" He shrugged casually; a grin slowly appearing on his lips. "They've finally realized what a catch the two of us are… Prepare yourself, Ikhan!... Busy times no doubt await us." He added smugly. "Why, I wouldn't be surprised if they were to start throwing themselves at our fee-"

"Shinwoo, Ikhan…" A familiar voice interrupted the redhead's triumphant speech, making him turn around on his feet.

Ajussi, Tao and Takeo were standing right behind him, clearly on one of their patrol rounds. "Your gym teacher is looking for the two of you." Tao said, casting a look at the duffel bags filled with basketballs that the two of them had been left in charge to collect from the field after class.

"Sure thing,Tao-Hyung." Shinwoo said in good spirits. "We were just about to… _Hey_, waaait a minute!" He suddenly said, as a suspicion rose within him.

His eyes travelled from the trio of security guards, to the crowd of girls plastered against the volleyball field's fence watching them, back to the trio again, just in time for him to hear a collective sigh coming from the direction of the group of girls.

In no time, Shinwoo and Ikhan put two and two together.

"AHHHH, DAMNIT! ! !" They both cried out at the same time, stomping away from the trio while cursing under their breaths.

Tao and M-21 exchanged confused looks between them, while Takeo just shrugged at them. "Kids these days sure are strange…" He said to the other two, as they resumed their patrol round.


	2. 2

**2.**

Raskreia stared across the table at The Noblesse. To say Cadis Etrama di Raizel fascinated her was an understatement, after all.

Even quiet as he was now, enjoying a bowl of that strange human delicacy said to be called "ramen", she could sense his latent power. That thunderous wave of energy no one really seemed to know the boundaries of.

…No wonder he was so highly respected among all Nobles. His presence was in itself overwhelming. To address him, would scare the bravest out of their wits.

"My Master thanks you for your visit, Lord Raskreia." A voice said close to her, making her turn her face in its direction. Frankenstein, The Noblesse's loyal servant, was standing right beside her, pouring wine into her empty glass. "It is an honor to welcome the leader of the Nobles to my Master's humble abode in the human world."

Before she had the chance to reply though, the other remaining person sitting at the table spoke up.

"It was rather uncalled for though, to request of the Lord the effort of traveling all the way from Lukedonia, when we could have easily held this meeting at the castle." The leader of the Landegre clan said, casting an accusing look Frankenstein's way.

Raskreia sighed quietly. She was beginning to wish she had left the old man behind. "Clan leader, Gejutel. There is hardly any need for such a commotion. Lukedonia can easily manage without me for a day or two." She said, her eyes returning to Rai, who was still very much immersed in his bowl of ramen. "Perhaps though, The Noblesse would grant us the pleasure of a future visit to Luked-"

BAM!

The sound of a door opening and slamming shut put them all on alert. More so because that sound was followed by a string of loud voices that seemed to be quickly approaching them.

Confused, Raskreia looked up at Frankenstein, who suddenly appeared to turn very pale "Oh no!" She thought she heard the blond man say beneath his breath.

She was about to ask him for an explanation when a group of four human children burst into the living room, followed by three men dressed in black suits that she had an odd feeling she had seen before.

"RAI!" The children happily shouted when their eyes fell on The Noblesse sitting at the table.

"Sorry, boss." A long-haired man said, addressing Frankenstein. "We ran into the kids on our way from school and they insisted on paying a visit. We know you said you'd be holding a dinner party for guests today but…_Holy mother of…_ Isn't that the Lor-?" He managed to say out loud when his eyes fell on Raskreia, before being elbowed in the ribs by another man with a scar running across his lips.

Raskreia looked from the three men dressed in suits, now staring at her with eyes wide open, to Frankenstein, who still seemed to be having a hard time believing the scene displayed in front of his eyes.

"Hey Rai, we didn't know you had guests in today." The child closest to her said. "Hi. I'm Ik-han, Rai's classmate. Nice to meet you." The boy greeted her with a smile.

"Hi. I'm Suyi." A tall girl next to him said. "And this is Yuna. We're also Rai's classmates… _Say_, are you related to Rai by any chance? You two kind of look alike." She asked, turning the attention of the other three to the same suspicion.

"Damn, Rai! You never told us you had cute relatives." A redhead boy said. "Hi there! I'm Shinwoo." The boy added as he walked to her side, flashing her a perfectly seductive smile. "_So_…I've never seen you around before, beautiful lady. Where are you from?" He said, leaning over the back of the chair next to her, as Gejutel was heard choking on his food.

/-/-/-/

Days later Raskreia would reflect on the scene, still unable to decide what had been most aggravating about it all: the human boy's insolence… or Cadis Etrama di Raizel's poorly concealed amused smile...


	3. 3 & 4

**3.**

Unsurprisingly, Regis found him standing alone on the balcony.

He watched from the shadows as the other man, unaware of his presence, slowly extended his bare arms in front of him, exposing them to the full moon's light shining from above.

He kept them that way for a while, as if hoping for something to happen, until disappointment seemed to get the better of him and curling his hands into fists, he slowly hung his head down in defeat.

Regis sighed quietly; he didn't even need his Noble abilities to figure out the other man's state of mind; his frustration was so tangible, a human could have easily picked it up.

"There you are!" He suddenly said out loud, announcing his presence. "Did you really think you could escape your cleaning duties so easily? Move! Come on. The kids made a huge mess today." He said, putting on an upset look.

His plan worked. M-21 quickly snapped back to his senses and turned around to face the young Noble with a frown. "You know, interrupting other people's downtime is really inelegant!"

"Well, you're not really expecting me to clean the living room all by myself, are you?" He said, defiantly. "Besides… you mope around a little too much when you're left alone." He added quietly.

M-21 opened his mouth to protest, but strangely nothing came out.

He stopped besides the young Noble, his hand coming up to rest on Regis' shoulder. "You're an ok kid, Regis… You're an ok kid... Come on, let's go take care of that living room then." He added, taking the lead.

Regis' ears turned bright red with rage. "And there he goes again! Just _WHO_ the hell are you calling _KID_, huh? ? ? I'll have you know I have at least 150 years on you. YOU'RE the KID here!" He said, stomping behind M-21, who was careful to hide his smile.

* * *

**4.**

"Do you think he'll be ok with it then?" Na Yonsu tentatively asked.

Her listener didn't seem to register her question though, albeit the fact that his eyes were glued on her.

Suddenly self-conscious, she averted her gaze from him. "Hmm, so do you think Frankenstein will approve the KSA plan this time?" She tried again.

The break in eye contact was enough to pull Takeo out of his reverie. He quickly nodded, hoping she hadn't caught on his strange behavior.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sure he won't have any objections." He said, eyeing the classified documents scattered between them on the table. Truth be told though, he didn't remember much of what had already been discussed between them that afternoon.

/-/-/

Twenty minutes later Takeo was peeking through the closed shutters of the living room's window, as Na Yonsu climbed to the passenger's seat of the black car parked in front of the house.

He was surprised to find his hands curling into fists when he saw An Sangeen lean over the driver's seat and kiss her, before starting the engine and pulling into the road.

"Hey Takeo. So how did the meeting with Na Yonsu go?" Tao said, as he and M-21 came into the room, having finished their physicals in Frankenstein's lab. "I hope it went well. I like her, you know! She seems really astute."

"_Cute_? Who said she seems really cute?" Takeo asked, suddenly alarmed. "She's a married woman, Tao. Try to show a little bit more respect… Honestly, what are you thinking?" He added, storming away from the window and leaving his friend baffled at the accusation.

"B-But I didn't say…" Tao tried to explain. He quickly looked at M-21 for support. "Really, I didn't say anything..."

M-21 just shrugged at him, trying to pass off the situation as unimportant.

He couldn't help narrowing his eyes at Takeo though. Something told him that there was more to his friend's behavior than met the eye.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah, I know that Takeo never showed any interest for Na Yonsu in Noblesse, but HURRAY for fanfiction! Lol :)


	4. 5 The Reunion Epilogue

**A/N:** This next one-shot will probably only make sense to you if you have read my other Noblesse story "The Reunion". To cut that story short, Yuna had M-21's child (Alex), whose existence she hid from him until good old Frankenstein decided to spill the beans to M-21, and this one-shot tells of his first meeting with his son (d'awww :) )

**5.**

"Alex…" Yuna pleaded for the hundredth time.

"No!" The young boy's muffled voice reached her from inside the toy closet, where he had locked himself in.

"Alex, please… Just for a few minutes. Just so you can see each other."

"I don't want to." The four-year-old replied instantly. "H-He's a stranger."

Yuna sighed in defeat. After 30 minutes of the same story, she was ready to give up. There was no way her stubborn son was going to give in that day.

She quietly stepped away from the closed-door and tiptoed back to the hallway just outside her son's bedroom, where M-21 welcomed her back into his arms.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered against his shirt, as his arms circled her waist. "It's been just the two of us for so long, that Alex is having a hard time accepting anyone else."

"It's ok… I can wait as long as he needs." M-21 said, running a hand through her hair. He found himself smiling, as he always did whenever he had an excuse to touch her.

But it was not like he could help himself. After all, a part of him still thought that it was all a dream; being part of her life again still felt surreal to him at times.

And as for Alex… Just the sound of his voice had been enough to make his heart seem to want to expand to twice its normal size.

"Do you mind if I leave his gift in the room?" M-21 asked Yuna as he eyed the carefully wrapped package resting on the floor next to him… The first ever gift he'd bought for his son. "I want to try something."

"Sure." Yuna answered him, with a curious smile. "I'll be in the living room if you need me."

As soon as he was left alone in the hallway, M-21 picked up the package from the floor and after taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he slowly crept inside the quiet bedroom.

Not sensing any movements from within the toy closet, he sat down on the carpeted floor, his left side in line with the closet's door, and placing the gift in front of him, he slowly started to unwrap it, tearing the wrapping paper just loud enough so that his presence in the room was known to the closet's current occupant.

His plan seemed to work because not long after, he heard a doorknob turning and saw from the corner of his eye, the closet's door creaking open just an inch… even though he pretended not to notice a thing.

When he finished unwrapping the present, M-21 got up to his feet and slowly walked back out to the hallway, pretending to close the bedroom's door behind him, but instead leaving it open a few inches so that he still had visibility into the room.

For two whole minutes, nothing happened.

Then suddenly the closet's door opened another inch, then another, then yet another, until there was enough space for a little head covered in light-colored hair to pop out from behind it.

Thinking he was finally alone, it didn't take long for the boy to completely leave the toy closet behind, and kneel besides the wolf plush that had been left in the room for him.

When his eyes beamed with delight at the sight of his new toy, M-21 knew he had made the right choice.

He eyed the boy from the darkened hallway for a while longer, trying to engrave in his memory as many details of his son as his mind would allow.

His lips curled up into a smile again as he watched the boy's face. Frankenstein had been right… Alex had his eyes.

Not wishing to push his luck though, he eventually backed away from the scene taking the direction of the living room.

In his heart it didn't matter if he wasn't able to hold his son in his arms that day. They had the rest of their lives ahead of them to share good moments with each other, after all.

* * *

(1 month later)

* * *

"Daddy, daddy! Look, I wanna go on that one. Can I, can I?" Alex asked, while bouncing on his father's shoulders.

M-21 looked to where his son was enthusiastically pointing and frowned. "The rollercoaster? Umm, I think you might be a little too young for that." He said, despite Alex's immediate protests.

They had spent the entire day in the amusement park, going from one ride to the other nonstop, yet Alex hadn't shown any signs of fatigue yet, much to M-21's surprise. His energy seemed to know no limits.

"_Pleeeease_." The boy pleaded, putting on his trademark angelic smile, which he had come to realize his father had a hard time saying no to.

"Don't even think about it, young man." A familiar voice reached them from behind. They both turned their heads to find Yuna a few feet away from them, holding a cup filled with ice-cream that she'd bought from a nearby stand.

"I leave you for two minutes and you're already eyeing the grown-ups rides." She said trying to sound stern, though she wasn't able to suppress a laugh. It was their first real outing as a family and she was loving every minute of it.

"Ice-creeeeam!" Alex shouted, nearly jumping down from his dad's shoulders. As soon as M-21 put him on the ground, he sprinted to Yuna who picked him up and gave him the cup. "Hmm chocolate ice-cream…Daddy, daddy, come get ice-cream too." He shouted back at M-21.

/-/-/-/

Three hours later, Alex's "batteries" had finally gone down. Exhausted from the day's activities, he'd laid his head on M-21's shoulder, falling asleep in just a few minutes, though from time to time he was still heard mumbling the words "chocolate" and "ice-cream" in his sleep.

Taking advantage of the downtime, his parents sat down on a bench, exhausted themselves.

"Did he always have this much energy?" M-21 asked as Yuna leaned her head against his free shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Yup." She said quietly. "…I often wondered if he got that from you…" She mumbled before falling into a light sleep.

She didn't notice M-21 tensing up as soon as she pronounced the words though.

Had Alex really gotten that energy from him? Had he had as much energy when he was a child?... M-21 didn't know how to answer such questions. He'd never know how to answer them.

With Crombel gone, so was any registry of his life before falling prey to the Union. He'd never be able to find out where he'd come from, what were his roots, what he'd been like prior to undergoing Crombel's experiments.

He looked at Alex. What would he say to the boy when he'd start asking questions about his dad's life? Curious as he was, it wouldn't be long until he'd want to know more. How would he react to knowing that his father was a modified human with no recollection of his earlier life?

M-21 had been so scared to tell the truth to Yuna, but to tell his own child, who shared his blood,… he'd be lying if he said he didn't feel apprehensive about it.

"Ahh, it _is_ you! I thought I recognized you alright." A voice exclaimed, bringing M-21 back to the present. He turned his head to find a familiar old man staring at him with a bright smile.

"Remember me, young man?" He said.

It took M-21 just a few seconds to fully recognize him as the old janitor from Ye Ran High.

"I haven't seen you in quite a while! How have you been?"

M-21 nodded in agreement. It was true. It had been a few years since they'd last seen each other. "I'm well sir, thank you… How about you?... How are things at Ye Ran High?"

The janitor waved his hand in the air. "Ah, always the same, always the same. But I'll tell you this… you, Mr. Tao and Mr. Takeo are deeply missed by the school's staff. Those new security guards that the school hired could very well learn a thing or two from the three of you… _Say_…" He said, suddenly eyeing M-21 with curiosity. "…is that your child?... I didn't know you had a family of your own." He added, genuinely surprised.

The word caught M-21 off-guard. "_Family_?" He quietly repeated to himself, still feeling strange to be associated with it.

He looked down at Alex's sleeping face, feeling his tiny hand gripping his shirt, and tightened his hold on Yuna's waist, who quietly sighed in her sleep. "Yes, this is my family." He proudly answered the old man.

"Ahh, I'm very glad to hear that. Very glad… You know, I never told you this, but I used to worry about you back at Ye Ran High." When M-21 gave him a curious look, he explained himself. "I mean, you always seemed so sad… like you had little joy in your life or very little hope in the future... But I see that's changed now." He added with a smile, looking at Yuna and Alex. "I'm glad you seem to have found happiness in your life."

As M-21 watched the old man disappear within the crowd at the amusement park a few minutes later, he couldn't help but reflect on his words.

Yeah, maybe he would never be able to write the story of his past, but he could now write the story of his present and of his future along with his family, and he couldn't think of anyone better to write it with than them.


End file.
